592MXL
592MXL is a channel who mainly focuses on The Worst Witch, The Cat in the Hat, Sofia the First, Pirates of the Caribbean and Disney classics. Apart from that, the channel also loves Elena of Avalor, The Lion Guard, Vampirina, Gnomeo & Juliet, Strawberry Shortcake, Looney Tunes, Sesame Street, Puppy Dog Pals, Slimcricket Books (France), Fancy Nancy, Frozen, Goldie & Bear and The Smurfs. Every parody by 592MXL features a character usually from The Worst Witch or The Cat in the Hat as the main character. For example, Ethel Hallow Pan, a parody of the 1953 Disney film Peter Pan, features The Worst Witch character as a main character. Parodies by 592MXL Note: Parodies are grouped by main character. The Worst Witch Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody * The Little Maud Moonshine (1989) * Maud Moonshinerella (1950 and 2015) * Maud Moonshinerella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Maud Moonshinerella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) * Beauty and the Ethel (1991) * Beauty and the Ethel 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Beauty and the Ethel 3: Maud Moonshine's Magical World (1998) * Maud Moonshinelan (1998) * Wonder Maud Moonshine (1984) * Sleeping Maud Moonshine (1959) * Maud Moonshine (Moana) (2016) * Maud Moonshinehontas (1995) * Maud Moonshine in Wonderland (1951) Ethel Hallow * Ethel Hallow and the Black Cauldron (1988) * Ethel Hallow Pan (1953) * Ethel Hallow Pan 2: Return to the Neverland (2002) * The Witch Named Ethel of the Notre Dame (1996) * Ethel Hallowladdin (1992) * Ethel Hallowladdin 2: The Return of Mona Hallow (1994) * Ethel Hallowladdin 3: The King of Thieves (2005) * Enid Nightshade & Ethel Hallow (2011) Enid Nightshade * Enid Nightshade & Ethel Hallow (2011) * Enid Nightshadeladdin (1992) * Enid Nightshadeladdin 2: The Return of Drusilla Paddock (1994) * Enid Nightshadeladdin 3: The King of Thieves (2005) * Indiana Enid Nightshade (1989) Mildred Hubble * Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean (2003-2017) ** Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) ** Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest (2006) ** Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean 3: At World's End (2007) ** Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides (2011) ** Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean 5: Dead Man Tell No Tales (2017) The Cat in the Hat Cat in the Hat * The Cat in the Hatladdin (1992) * The Cat in the Hatladdin 2: The Return of The Lorax (1994) * The Cat in the Hatladdin 3: The King of Thieves (2005) * The Cat in the Hat Pan (1953) * The Cat in the Hat Pan 2: Return to the Neverland (2002) * The Cat in the Hat of the Caribbean (2003-2017) ** The Cat in the Hat of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) ** The Cat in the Hat of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest (2006) ** The Cat in the Hat of the Caribbean 3: At World's End (2007) ** The Cat in the Hat of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides (2011) ** The Cat in the Hat of the Caribbean 5: Dead Man Tell No Tales (2017) * The Cat in the Hat & Cindy Lou Who (2011) Books * Maud Moonshine's Potion Palace * Ethel Hallow on a Magic Carpet * This Way to Neverland, Ethel Hallow! * Ethel Locked in the Notre-Dame * Maud Moonshine the Sleeping Princess * Maud Moonshine Under the Sea * Ethel and Enid's Gnome Rivals * Maud Moonshine in the Holy See * Ethel Hallow in the Lockers * No Way, Sybil Hallow! You Can't Destroy the Lockers! * Mildred Hubble and the Pirate Treasure * Mildred Hubble and the Fight with the Black Pearl * Maud Moonshine and the Native Tribes Category:592MXL Category:Channels Category:Mildred Hubble Category:Maud Moonshine Category:Ethel Hallow Category:Enid Nightshade Category:The Cat in the Hat